Bionicle: The New Threat
by Biofrost28
Summary: A new threat faces Spherus Magna. An old enemy has returned with plans to ultimately destroy the new world. With Toa disappearing and and a world at stake, the Toa and Glatorian will have to stop one of their most powerful enemies yet. But what will they do when they realize this being has the powers of not one, but six Toa at his disposal?
1. Captured

**Chapter 1:  
**

* * *

**This is a sequel to my first Bionicle fanfiction. You don't have to read the whole thing to be able to read this story, but you do need to at least read the last chapter of it to understand what happened to Kualus.  
**

* * *

Kualus awoke with a start, "What the! Where am I?" Kualus was strapped down to a chair with strange wires and tubes running all around him. He had strange cuffs around his hands and a helmet on his head. "This can't be good."  
"Very observant of you," said a mysterious figure standing in the shadows.  
"You, I thought all of your kind died in the Great Spirit Robot. What are you doing here and what do you want with me?"  
"Not you Kualus, I personally couldn't care less about _you_, I do however care about those powers of yours."  
"W-what do you mean by that?" asked an unnerved Kualus.  
"You'll see," said the shadow being. He walked over to what Kualus figured was a large machine with a helmet like the one on him and a huge switch, which the being grabbed and pulled down. Kualus felt a large surge of pain and screamed as a result. This went on for only twenty seconds. Immediately after the cuffs holding Kualus released and he stood up. Kualus was weak but he still had enough energy to put up a fight. Kualus lifted his arm and tried to summon a wall of ice, but he didn't get that. He didn't even get a snowflake. He tried again, and again nothing happened. "W-w-what did you do?" The shadow figure approached Kualus. Kualus tried to flee but was too weak to run, or even walk. He fell to his knees and looked up at the being of shadow. He flashed Kualus a smirk and backhanded him. Kualus laied weakly on the floor helpless to stop the being from picking him up. After a short walk Kualus was thrown into a giant stasis tube. The door shut and the being walked over the the control panel. Kualus found the strength to stand up and ask the being, "What did you do to my powers?" The being flicked a switch, Kualus looked down and saw a strange dust slowly rising. Then he made the horrifying discovery that his feet had turned to stone! Then his legs, his hips and rising. Kualus looked up at the being, "NOOO!" Just before the dust rose over his head he witnessed his captor create a small mound of snow and gave Kualus a wink before he completely turned into a statue.

* * *

The Toa council had all assembled for the weekly meeting, now that the Mahri were back they could have it, the Toa Mata, Mahri, and Hagah were there, as well as the Turaga, Ackar, and Helryx. Everyone was there, well all except Kualus. "Where is he?" Gaaki asked Iruni. "I don't know but if he doesn't get here quick-fast he'll pay for it."  
"Let us begin!" announced Dume. "Norik, where is Kualus?"  
Norik stood up and replied, "I don't know Turaga, but I can let you know that when I do find him he's going to have answer dearly for it."  
Dume nodded, "Alright let us begin..."

* * *

The meeting had lasted longer that Bomonga had thought it would, _wow Kualus is really going to have to find a way to make up for missing that meeting_. But there was something bugging Bomonga, it wasn't like his icy friend to miss something like that, he is usually the one making sure Iruni and Pouks made it to the meetings. Something didn't seem right, but Bomonga couldn't figure out what it was. As he was walking home he decided to stop by Kualu's hut to see if he could find him or any clues as to where he might be. As Bomonga walked in he called out for his teammate. When he didn't get a response he walked over towards Kualus's bedroom. Again nothing, Bomonga decided he must not be here and started for the door. Just as he reached for the handle a sudden burst of ice covered it. "Dah! What the? Kualus what the heck are you doing?" asked Bomonga turned around. But rather than seeing Kualus he instead looked down the barrel of a gun. A purple flare sprayed him in the face, incapacitating him in seconds. He looked up at his attacker, "What the? Ta-" The being laughed and picked Bomonga up and started for the hole he made in Kualu's floor. He threw Bomonga down it and then threw a match at the wall. Though it was a small match it was still enough to ignite the gas of his own design. The being jumped down the hole and sealed the entrance behind him. "Two down, four to go."

* * *

"FIRE!" Toa and Glatorian where at the scene in minutes. Gali, Gaaki, and Kiina tried to put out the fire as quick as they could, but the flames where just to powerful and they engulfed the near by buildings. After the inferno finally died the true devastation was realized, not only did Kualus lose his home, but an entire community of agori and matoran.  
"How could this have happened?" asked an agori.  
"How could a fire like this just have happened?"  
"Someone obviously had to have done it."  
"But who could have made the flame burn that much?"  
"I'll tell you who! It had to be one of those three fire Toa! Only they could have made a flame that powerful!"  
"What a Toa would never do that! Maybe your fire Glatorian did it! He has fire powers to!"  
"Ackar would never do that!"  
"Enough!" yelled Acker, "Now what is this about? You," Ackar pointed at a random agori.  
"Well, the only being or beings that could have made a fire this powerful are those fire Toa." Ackar turned around to Tahu who was standing a few feet behind him, "Is this true? Was this fire so strong only a being with fire powers could have done it?" Ackar didn't want too insinuate anything but the agori was right, this was no normal fire. Tahu was looking at the remains of the buildings, and all he could say was that these agori might be right, this flame was far too strong to be started by any old being. Unless there was something that accelerated the flame then the agori were right, only a being with powers over fire. And there was nothing that Tahu knew of that could make a flame burn that strong.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think the agori might be right, unless there is some sort of fuel I don't know about then the only explanation can be a being with control of flame."  
"But who would have done such a thing?" asked Ackar. At that moment Jaller arrived at the scene out of breath, "W-what did I miss?"  
Tahu and Ackar both traded looks and then looked at Jaller, "Why are you out of breath?"  
"I was ah you know ah..." stuttered Jaller.  
"You were what Jaller?" asked a serious Tahu.  
Jaller looked down at his feet and said, "I was with Hahli." Jaller started to look a little reder than he usually did. Tahu and Ackar both started to laugh under their breath until they were interrupted by an ice agori, "This still doesn't help us out! Where are we going to stay? What are we going to do? And who are going to hold accountable for this crime?" This comment sent the rest of the agori into a frenzy.  
"Alright, alright enough. What do you want me to do? Put the fire Toa in jail?" asked Ackar.  
"Yes!" replied the entire crowd of agori. The matoran all yelled no, but they couldn't be heard since the agori to matoran ratio was six to one.  
"Way to go Ackar, looks like me and Jaller in in store for a fun night tonight. Come on Jaller, lets go find Norik. We better go let him know about the slumber party we're having tonight." said Tahu.  
"Alright, let me grab my pillow first," replied a very sarcastic Jaller, as he and Tahu went to go enjoy their fun night in prison.

* * *

"Ohhhh, my head. Where am I?" asked Bomonga. He looked around trying to figure out just where he was. He looked around, it was dark but given that his eyes were much more equipped to seeing in the dark he could make out just about everything in the room. He was strapped down to a chair and had weird cuffs around his hands and was wearing a helmet with tubes all around it. There was one other thing too, it looked familiar but he wasn't sure where he, then the horrible realization, "K-Kualus?" Bomonga looked in horror at his teammate, encased in solid stone. "Who could have done this?"  
"Ah I can see you found my collection."  
"Collection!?"  
"Don't worry you'll soon be part of it, now this is going to hurt." The shadow being put a helmet on and pulled a switch. Bomonga felt an incredible surge of electricity go through him. It hurt like hell, but Bomonga endured. Once it was over the cuffs on Bomonga released, giving him the perfect opportunity to use his mask power to defeat this wanna be Makuta. Bomonga jumped up and activated his mask power, but he didn't seem to be getting any bigger. He tried again, but again nothing happened.  
"Were you trying to do this?" Suddenly the being grew to be sixteen feet tall.  
"No!" cried Bomonga, he made a run for it. He put all the energy he had left in him to try and put as much distance between him and the shadow being. But it was all in vain, the being's superior size meant that he could catch Bomonga in just a few steps. He scooped Bomonga up and brought him to another stasis tube next to Kualus. Once the door shut Bomonga weakly got up using the walls of the tube to balance himself, "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"  
"This isn't always what I wanted to do, I lived a good life until your Makuta Tridax kidnapped me and changed me and many others. Now all I want is to see the world as you know be destroyed, and stealing you and your friends powers will help speed up the process. Now I hope you enjoy being a statue," with that the being flicked a small switch and a strange dust began to fill Bomonga's tube. Bomonga desperately began to bang on the glass hoping that maybe, just maybe he'll break it and escape. His attempt at freedom was short lived because soon enough the dust filled the entire tube he he became a statue. If one were to look hard enough, they would be able to see a single tear falling from the Toa's eye.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 1. I'll try to keep the timing between chapters as small as possible, but I don't know if I'll have the time since next Monday I start college, Cross Country, and Basketball, so it may be some time in between chapters. But enough of that, try to guess who the villain is by leaving a comment. With luck I can post another chapter on or by Monday, but no guarantees.  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story to Bionicle, those rights belong to the LEGO Company)**


	2. The new enemy

**Chapter 2:**

Hahli had joined Gali on prison guard duty thirty minutes late, "There you are, what the heck took you so long? And why is mask on funny?" Hahli straightened out her mask and told Gali, "Sorry, I was with Jaller and we lost track of time."  
"So wait, did you guys, do something? Did he finally make a move?" asked a gitty Gali. Hahli blushed and this prompted Gali to figure out everything that went on between the two, "So what did you do?"  
"He finally kissed me," confessed Hahli.  
"Oh my gosh! You have to tell me everything!"  
"Well he had come over to my hut to hang out and as we kept on talking he suddenly leaned in and kissed me."  
"Did you two do anything else? You know..."  
"What No! No no no! We just made out for twenty minutes, we didn't do anything else!" said a very defensive Hahli.  
"Right, I'm so sure," mocked Gali. Hahli was planning on arguing more but she was cut off when Tahu came in and told Gali, "Get a cell ready, I've got three more prisoners."  
"Who?" asked Hahli.  
"Us," said Jaller as he and Norik walked in behind Tahu.  
"Wait what!?" said Hahli and Gali in unison.  
"Well from Tahu and Jaller told me there was a fire and the agori blamed us and here we are." said Norik.  
"Make that four prisoners." The group turned around to see Ackar standing behind them, "I want to show the matoran that we are fair, so I'll stay in prison with you."  
"Um, okay follow me and I'll put you in your cell." said Gali as she escorted them to the end of the hall. The cell they were in had five beds, reinforced proto steel bars, and six foot thick solid stone walls. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Gali.  
"Yes we're sure Gali, we have to keep relations between us and the agori good. We don't want them to think that we are above the law, even if none of us did it, but I still don't know if none of us did it. I plan on getting to the bottom of this." said Tahu.  
"Well, okay if you say so." The four fire Toa walked into their cell and Gali closed the door behind him. Gali joined Hahli back at the front office, "So you and Tahu," smirked Hahli.  
"What? Eww, gross. I don't like Tahu at all!"  
"Right I'm so sure." Gali summoned a ball of water and flung it at Hahli. It hit Hahli right in the face. "Oh now your asking for it!"

* * *

"So what have you guys done so far today?" asked Tahu to the rest of the group.  
"Well I signed a few papers, helped sort out that whole fire mess with you, and now I'm here." said Ackar.  
"I was with Ackar, which he can confirm (which he did), then I went looking for Kualus, I was heading towards his hut until you and Jaller stopped me."  
"I finished my guard duty on the front wall, I stopped by Hahli's hut, and then met you at the scene of the fire, and here I am." Tahu, Ackar, and Norik all began to laugh, "Whats so funny?"  
"Nothing Jaller, nothing," said Tahu who was still holding back his laughter.  
BANG!  
"What the heck was that!?" asked Ackar.

* * *

**A few seconds ago... **

Hahli and Gali were still in an epic water fight when all of a sudden the floor beneath them exploded sending both of them to the wall. They both watched as a dark being emerged. Galli was the first to get up and lunged at him, the being caught her weapon and used her momentum to send her into Hahli. Hahli, having dodged the attack, but at the expense of Gali being knocked unconscious, launched two cordak bullets at the being. He suddenly shot a blast of ice at both freezing them in place. Then he fired his own projectile, and net of shadow which entangled Hahli causing her to be incapacitated. The being walked over to Gali and picked her up and started to approach his hole.

* * *

"Alright it appears that there is only one of them," said Jaller as he used his Kanohi Arthron.  
"Got it," said Norik as he used his kanohi to shrink down to six inched and run through the bars with ease. Norik returned o his normal form and ran over to Gali and Hahli, but by the time he reached there he was too late and Gali was gone, as well as the hole in the ground, "How in the heck did he do that?" Norik went and helped Hahli out of the net and grabbed the keys and let the rest of the fire Toa out. Other Toa and Glatorian were on the scene in minutes.  
"Onua, how did that being fill the hole?" asked Tahu as he approached his Earth comrade.  
"Well as strange as it sounds, he used elemental powers to do it, and I can't track it either since it is covered with ice at the bottom!"  
"How the hell did the ice get there?"  
"I have no idea," said Kopaka as he joined the group. As the rest of the Toa Nuva tried to figure how and why the being took Gali, the Toa Mahri where with Hahli trying to figure out who the being was, "So did you get a good look-glance at him?" asked Kongu.  
"Not really through all the smoke, all I saw was his arm and staff."  
"Well what did those look like?" asked Hewkii.  
"Kind of like, that!" exclaimed Hahli as she pointed at Takanuva. Takanuva looked over and the rest of the Mahri gave Hahli a confusing glance, "Hahli it couldn't have been Takanuva. He was with me and Gresh not too long ago." said Nuparu.  
"But it was the same armor, only black and his staff shot out shadow instead of light." Takanuva approached the group, "Ur what did I do?" asked a very confused Takanuva.  
"Nothing Takanuva, you didn't do anything, however I do have to ask you a couple questions." said Jaller. As him and Takanuva walked outside Gaaki joined the rest of the Mahri and tried to help calm Hahli down.

"Takanuva I have no idea whats going on, do you know anyone who would have the same weapon as you and have control of shadow?" asked Jaller.  
"I have no idea, but whoever it is has Gali, and who knows who else." said Takanuva.  
"Maybe even a certain ice Toa who failed to show up at a meeting," said Jaller. Jaller and Takanuva's eyes both widened as they made the realization. They ran to Norik and told him of their finding, "That would make sense, but why?" asked Norik. As the three tried to figure it out Iruni approached the group, "Um hey Norik, have you seen Bomonga? I haven't seen him and I was wondering if you know where he is, Onua and Nuparu could use his help."  
"No I haven't seen him, last I saw him he told me he was going to go try and find-" Norik stopped with a look of sheer terror on his face, "That fire was planned because someone had gotten too close to the truth. Whoever took Gali also has Kualus and Bomonga." said Norik grimly.

* * *

Gali slowly opened her eyes, "Wow, that was a doosey, where am I?" Gali was hooked up to some weird machine that she didn't recognize.  
"You finally woke up, excellent! Now I can begin." Before Gali go a chance to react she suddenly felt a large surge of pain, it was too much for her and she passed out again. "Ah, now I don't get to see her face as she realizes she is becoming a statue." The being decided to test out his new mask powers out, "Alright lets try Lewa's mask first." The shadow being focused on flying, but nothing happened, "What the, wait." The being formed water around his head and found himself breathing it, after that he tried Kopaka's mask, but again nothing, "It would appear I only gain the power of the mask she is currently equipped with, oh well I can find a use for this." The being grew to ten feet tall and set Gali in a stasis tube. He put her in a standing up position and went to go throw the switch, a few seconds later she became yet another statue to his growing collection.

* * *

"We have called this emergency meeting to discuss a matter of great importance," said Turaga Dume. "We appear to have lost three Toa to an unknown enemy and we have no idea who, why or what to expect next, this meeting is to discuss and see if we come up with any answers. Now Toa Mahri Hahli has informed us that the being appears to have the same weapon and arm armor as Toa Takanuva. Now with this information does anybody have any idea who or what this is?" Everyone was silent for a moment until Toa Helryx stood up, "Turaga I believe I know who it is to blame for these attacks. After I sent Vezon on a suicide mission he survived I asked him what he saw and had Axonn confirm it. Vezon told me that during his little adventure he went to Makuta Tridak's lab where he told me he saw an army of Shadow Takanuva." The entire council gasped, "He truly thought that they were destroyed so I thought nothing of it, but it would appear I was wrong." Everyone looked at Takanuva who was enraged, he stood up and screamed, "Why didn't you tell me about this!"  
"Like I told you I thought that they were destroyed so it didn't matter."  
"Didn't matter? DIDN'T MATTER! An entire army of dark copies of me and it didn't matter?! Even if they were all killed I should have been told!" Takanuva then stormed out of the council chamber, "I got it!" said Jaller as he went after him. After about a minute of awkward silence Vakama finally said, "Well now that we know who it is, lets try to find out why this Shadow Takanuva is taking Toa." Everybody thought and thought but they couldn't come up with anything. "Well think people, he has taken Kualus, Bomonga, and Gali, there has to be a connection." said Nokama.  
"Well Kualus and Bomonga are Toa Hagah and Gali is a Toa Nuva so there is no specific team being targeted." said Nuapru.  
"And I don't recall those three ever working together on any big project so thats out," said Norik.  
"None of them ever went on a mission that would have brought them to Tridax's lab," said Helryx.  
"They all had very different personalities," said Pohatu.  
"None of them lived in the same area," said Hahli.  
"All of them worked in different parts of the city," said Matau.  
"None of them could have ever known about him," said Kongu.  
"They are all different elements so what could that mean?" asked Lewa. Lewa didn't realize it but he just gave the council the answer that they were searching for, "Thats it! He must be capturing one of each element. So that leaves Stone, Air and Fire still up for grabs." said Kopaka.  
"And light if he decides to try take Takanuva," pointed out Onua.  
"Wait, didn't we just let our Toa of Light and a Toa of Fire out, with no one to protect them?" said Hewkii. By the time the group had realized their mistake it was already to late.


	3. Fire and Light

**Chapter 3:**

Jaller had caught up to Takanuva, "Takanuva, hold on! Wait!" Takanuva was running down an ally as fast as he could, he didn't want to see any other Toa or Glatorian right now, he felt betrayed, angry, and sad. Try as he might to run away form Jaller, he wasn't able to since Jaller was in better shape than him. "What the hell are you doing?" Takanuva shoved Jaller into a wall and screamed in his face, "LEAVE ME ALONE JALLER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! WHO KNOWS HOW MANY COPIES OF ME WERE TAKEN FROM THEIR HOMES! THEIR FIENDS!" Takanuva was crying now, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" He started to walk away when Jaller yelled back at him, "Oh I don't know what your going through?! I've lost one of my teammates and I'll never get him back! I've even died before! And I don't know the kind of pain you are feeling, I can't believe how selfish your be-" Jaller suddenly stopped. Takanuva turned around confused and looked to see Jaller sprawled on the ground. "What the? Jaller!?" Takanuva looked behind him to see a dark figure standing behind him, "You!" Takanuva instantly redyed himself for battle.  
"Hello _brother_" Dark Takanuva flashed him a wicked grin and walked over to Jaller. "I remember my Jaller, he to sacrificed himself for me, only thing is he never came back. Just as I was about to defeat Makuta, I was taken. I was put in a tube and these odd leaches were dropped on me, changing me. I now realize just how stupid he was. He thought that doing this would fulfill his duty, but all it was was something to try and make famous after his death since he was a nobody to begin with." Dark Takanuva spat on an unconscious Jaller and kicked him in the side as hard as he could, "He looks even uglier now than he did when he was a matoran."  
"How dare you! Jaller is one of the greatest Toa the universe has ever known!" screamed Takanuva as his anger reached a boiling point. Dark Takanuva looked Takanuva in the face and said, "This is no Toa, this is an over sized matoran fraud." Takanuva screamed and charged the Dark copy in pure rage. He thrust his staff forward trying to impale his Dark copy. Dark Takanuva simply stepped to the side and dodged the attack. As soon as Takanuva was at his shoulder he pulled out a gun and shot Takanuva in the face with the same purple spark he used on all the others. Once Takanuva was completely out he grew his size and picked up the two Toa and walked to his manhole and descended into the sewers.

* * *

The Toa Nuva all activated their masks of speed and ran up and down every ally, street, and plaza in New Artero. After searching the entire city, they all came up with nothing. They all reconvened back at the council chamber and presented the rest of the Toa and Glatorian with the bad news. "What do we do now?" asked Nokama.  
"What is he going to do to Jaller" asked a frantic Hahli. Everyone else was in a frenzy asking questions, making predictions, and speculating motives. This went on for a few minutes until Dume silenced them by slamming his staff against his desk. It was so loud and violent it made a few Toa jump.  
"Enough!" All the beings present in the room shut up immediately. "This will get us no where, we may not know where our friends are, but we know which ones will be next. He still needs a Toa of stone and air, so what we will do is not give him that opportunity. I'm issuing a curfew for all Toa and assigning buddies to stay with the possible targets. Whatever this Dark Takanuva is planning, we aren't going to let him get the means to complete it. Now me and the other Turaga are going to go discuss who we are going to pair up, and when the curfew is. While we do so I expect all of you to remain here and not bicker amongst each other like Gukko Birds." As the Turaga went into the next room all the Toa and Glatorian went and took their seats.

* * *

Takanuva woke up to find himself in a large tube. "What the heck?" Takanuva tried to see if he could break out of the tube but it was too strong for him to do it. He looked around and noticed three other tubes with what he assumed were statues. But there was something familiar about these statues, the more he thought about it, one kind of looked like Gali, but she was missing, right? The realization hit Takanuva like a brick wall. Then he recognized the other statues, "Wait wheres Jaller? Jaller, Jaller," cried out Takanuva.  
"Over here!" Takanuva whirled around to find Jaller facing him strapped into a chair with a helmet and wires on him. "I don't like the looks of this," said Takanuva.  
"Ah I see you two have woken up, now the true fun can begin." said Dark Takanuva as he stepped out from the shadows.  
"What do you want with us?" demanded Jaller.  
"Not us, _you._" Jaller gulped, "What do you mean by that?"  
"You'll see. As you may have noticed Jaller you are currently hooked up to one of my inventions. This machine will drain your elemental powers and your mask power. Takanuva you are in the same stasis tube I was forced in, only fixed. I won't take your powers however, I don't require light for the grand plan. You will however make a nice addition to my collection. But before I turn you into a statue I want you to see your best friend go through the pain you caused him to be in. I originally planned on taking Tahu, but after your little stunt if figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Now then Jaller this is going to hurt, a lot." He flipped a switch and Jaller felt pain like he never felt before. He screamed and Takanuva watch in absolute horror. After about thirty seconds Jaller sat there still recovering. Suddenly the cuffs sprang loose and Jaller took the opportunity to try and free Takanuva. He rushed to his tube and looked for a control panel, only to find nothing at all. "No, T-Takanuva I'm s-sorry." said Jaller before he was suddenly pulled back and thrown into a tube that just raised from the ground. After Jaller was thrown in the door closed behind him. Dark Takanuva flipped the switch and a strange dust began to fill Jaller's chamber. "Jaller! No!" cried Takanuva as the dust rose above Jaller's head turning him into a statue.  
"You'll never get away with this!"  
"Watch me." He flicked a second switch and the dust soon rose over Takanuva's head, sealing both Toa's fate.

* * *

"We have made the arrangements, Kongu you will be Hahli and Onua, Iruni with Norik, and Lewa with Tahu, Hewkii with Nuparu, Pohatu with Kopaka, and Poudus with Gaaki. You six will be expected to be back here at the council chamber by sunset, understand?"  
"Why do I have two guards while all the others have one?" protested Kongu. Everyone looked at him, "Really Kongu, your asking that question?" said Hewkii.  
"Shut up Hewkii," said a very annoyed Kongu.

* * *

Dark Takanuva sat in his lair, plotting which Toa he planned to take next, "Well I already know I'm taking Pohatu, but now that leaves the question of whether I take Lewa, Iruni, or Kongu. I won't need Iruni's mask power so hes out, that leaves Kongu and Lewa." After thinking about it for a couple more minutes Dark Takanuva made his choice and got up to go prepare another stasis tube. "Soon I can access the vault, very soon. Then I can initiate phase two of the plan." A stasis tube rose up and Dark Takanuva grabbed his staff and left, preparing to fetch his next victim.


	4. Air and Stone

**Chapter 4:**

Pohatu and Kopaka where in Kopaka's hut. Ever since the Turaga issued the buddy system and curfew a week ago Kopaka constantly found that him and Pohatu would just spend most the days playing cards. Kopaka didn't complain, out of all the Toa Nuva Pohatu was the one he didn't really mind being stuck with, though he had no idea why.  
"GIN!" cried Pohatu as he laid his cards down.  
"Pohatu were playing crazy eights," said Kopaka.  
"Oh, well then I've been playing this whole game wrong then." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kopaka went and answered it, "Oh hey Helryx, whats up?"  
"Just checking to be sure that Pohatu and you are still okay. Anything suspicious happen?"  
"No just Pohatu's apparent lack of knowledge in playing cards."  
"Alright see you guys later."  
Kopaka closed the door and walked back to the table, just as he sat down there was another knock at the door. "Huh, guess Helryx forgot to tell us something."  
"I got it!" said Pohatu as he quckly zipped to the door, just as he was about to open it Kopaka yelled "NO", Pohatu froze his hand over the knob, "What?" No sooner than he finished those words a black hand suddenly broke through the dorr and grabbed Pohatu's throat, it pulled back with Pohatu going through the door with him. Kopaka sprang up and ran over to the door, just as he reached the door he saw a purple flash in an ally and ran as fast as his legs would let him. He rounded the corner to see a pitch black ally, he ran in as fast he could. He couldn't see anything at all, but he kept running until suddenly he came out the other side, without Pohatu or his attacker, "What the!?" cried Kopaka as he turned around to discover that his friend had disappeared.

* * *

Tahu and Lewa were doing their daily night run, well Tahu's daily night run, since Lewa was paired with Tahu he had to do his work outs. And he did not enjoy it one bit. "T-Tahu w-w-when ca-an we st-sto-o-op?"  
"Alright Lewa through this ally and then to the plaza and then we'll call it a night alright?" The two rounded the corner and started down the ally. It was pitch black in the ally. Both where surprised by how dark it was, normally the lights from the stars would light even the darkest of alleys, but they couldn't even see the stars. Tahu came out of the ally and found Kopaka, "Kopaka what are you doing out here, and wheres Pohatu?" Kopaka looked at Tahu frantically and said, "Tahu he got him! He got him! I- wait wheres Lewa?"  
"What hes right behind me," said Tahu as he turned around to find the Toa of Air, but he didn't emerge from the ally. Tahu readied his sword and ran in with Kopaka by his side. Half way through the ally they suddenly were blindsided by an unknown attacker. Before either had a chance to get up a purple flare hit them and knocked them both unconscious. Dark Takanuva picked the two up and put them in a near by dumpster. He shut the lid and welded it down. Then he descended down to the sewers and picked up an unconscious Pohatu and Lewa and walked to his lair.

* * *

The council had gathered for their weekly meeting, all the teams had sat in their own respected areas. The Mata in one area, the Hahgah in another, and the Mahri in another. The Turaga sat in a row that was above the rest with Helryx and Ackar. But every one noticed something was wrong, even though there were some Toa missing, they were all pretty sure that not all of the Mata except Onua were gone.  
"Oh no," said Vakama as he noticed the missing Toa Mata.  
"Everyone! Quickly search the city we have to find the Toa! Go!" cried Ackar as he and the rest of the heroes quickly left to go search for the Toa.

2 hours later...  
Iruini was running down an ally when he suddenly heard a noise, it sounded like a groan. "Hello?" He moved closer to the source of the moaning. He approached a dumpster and knocked on the top and surprisingly got a response. "Whos in here?"  
"Its Tahu and Kopaka. Got get help we can't open the the lid." Iruini tried quickly to see if he could open the lid, but when that failed he zipped off to go find Onua. After he found him he brought him back to the dumpster and Onua used his strength to rip the dumpster into two, with Tahu and Koapaka rolling out covered in trash, "Thanks," said Tahu. After all the Toa were rounded up the meeting began again.  
"So thats what happened," said Kopaka as he finished explaining what had happened last night.  
"Now he has seven Toa, and we have no idea where or what he plans to do with them. This is just great," said Dume.

* * *

Pohatu and Lewa awoke to pain like they had never felt before, suddenly cuffs that were on them released and they both slowly stood up trying to get their bearings, before they got the chance to they were shoved into tubes with the doors closing behind them. "What the heck, hey!" cried Pohatu as he realized what was happening. He looked over and saw Dark Takanuva over at a control panel, he flicked a switch and suddenly Lewa became statue before Pohatu's eyes. Suddenly some dust began to rise in his tube and got up to his hips before he cried out, "No wait! Why are you doing this?" The dust stopped rising and Dark Takanua gave him an answer, "Since I already have you trapped I'll tell you. You see when the Great Beings discovered Energized Protodermis at the planet's core they knew that it would eventually be fought over, and they were right. Soon a war happened and it literally tore this planet apart. Once that happened the Great beings traveled to the center of this planet and sealed all the protodermis in a safe, a safe whos code can only be cracked by breaking a Toa Seal. However, the only way to get to the staircase is to break another seal, a seal of shadow. You see, the Great Beings knew of the events that went on in the Great Spirit Robot and built the seal accordingly. And since all the Makuta were killed, except for one but he didn't lose his way. No shadow beings, no way for it to be accessed, well except for now. I plan to go to the center and re shatter this planet, from the very core. Thousands upon thousands of your people will die."  
"But wouldn't it kill you to?"  
"Yes, but I have no purpose on this world, the only purpose I have is to destroy it. And the best part is you and your friends here are going to help me."  
"How so?" asked a very wary Pohatu.  
"Watch," he pushed a button and a purple powder fell onto Gali's body and the stone started to melt off, but instead of revealing her blue armor it was jet black. After a few more seconds the rest of the stone dissolved off and she opened her eyes. They were crimson red. The door opened and she knelled before Dark Takanuva, "Master what is your command?" Dark Takanuva looked at Pohatu, "You see the stair case is filled with traps, and I don't feel like having to disarm them all, thats where you come in. You and your friends will disarm them for me. That purple substance that you saw is ground up shadow leech, like the ones used on me, the only difference is that there is an added ingredient, it gives me control of the mind. She still doesn't have her water or mask powers but she does have control of shadow now. Prepare yourself Pohatu, prepare to join me in my quest to destroy the world." He pushed on last button and the dust soon rose over Pohatu's head. He hit a couple more buttons and the purple dust descended on every statue except for Takanuva. After a few second he had a team of shadow Toa. "Alright, time to set the trap," said Dark Takanuva as he went over to begin phase two of his plan.

* * *

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I have some Basketball tournaments over the next few weekends coming up so it might be a while until I can post another chapter. I'll try my best to put out another chapter soon, but no guaranties. **


End file.
